seaquest_dsvfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Hitchcock
'' |image= |imagecaption=Lt. Cmdr. Katherine Hitchcock |Portrayer=Stacy Haiduk |Firstseen=To Be Or Not To Be (09/12/1993) |Lastseen=Higher Power (05/22/1994) |Alsoseen= |Otherinfo= |Full Name= |Nickname= |Alias= |Species=Human |PSI= |Gender= |Height= |Weight= |Eye Color= |Hair Color= |Birthplace= |Nationality= |Religion= |Born=June 17, 1990 |Died= |Marital Status=Divorced |Spouse(s)=(Former) Benjamin Krieg |Relatives= |Associates= |Affiliation= |Serial= |Occupation= |PrevAssign=SeaQuest Chief engineer |Assign=''H.R. Clinton'' Commanding Officer |Previousassignee= |Nextassignee= |Rank= |Insignia= |Office= |PrecededBy= |SucceededBy= |HomeMemberState= |PreviousOffices= |ChiefOfStaff= }} Lieutenant Commander Katherine Hitchcock was the Chief Engineer of the seaQuest DSV 4600 in season 1. She came aboard during her refit in 2017 and in active service afterward. She was played by actress Stacy Haiduk. History While at the naval academy, she, along with Benjamin Krieg, were top of their class, and were eventually wed. However, the marriage only lasted a year. Being Chief Engineer, Hitchcock was also third in command aboard the seaQuest and was placed in command in several occasions, such as the Liberté space station incident where Commander Ford had been infected with an unknown virus and was unable to perform his duties.seaQuest episode 108: Give Me Liberté On a mission to save a family from the clutches of an outlaw at the Broken Ridge mining facility, Hitchcock masqueraded as a singer in order to gain access to the mine and allow the family to board the seaQuest.seaQuest episode 112: seaWest During an experiment that involved the flooding of the boat, Hitchcock, Ford, Lucas, Krieg, and Chief Crocker were attacked by environmental radicals who intended to use the ship's computer to disable various pollutant manufacturers around the globe. Hitchcock was held prisoner on the bridge along with Lucas where she began to gain their trust by telling them nothing but the truth (under the orders of Commander Ford), although their leader, a former UEO Colonel Steven Schrader, ultimately believed she would lie to him. She fulfilled her orders by telling the leader that if he attempted to leave the seaQuest as it was sinking, the water pressure would crush his submersible. He didn't believe her and ultimately died when his sub imploded.seaQuest episode 115: Nothing But the Truth She and Lucas later developed a prototype for a single-seat submersible that featured perfect laminar flow that replicated the tail of a fish in order to cut down on turbulence. Hitchcock had wanted to name it the Gazelle, though Lucas insisted on the Stinger. Ultimately, the name Stinger became official.seaQuest episode 118: The Stinger As the seaQuest`s tour of duty came to an end, both she and Commander Ford were offered command of the H.R. Clinton, though, she was offered more money to take command than Ford. With the destruction of the seaQuest shortly afterwards, Hitchcock agreed to take command and did not come aboard the new seaQuest in 2021.seaQuest episode 124: Higher Power Background Hitchcock was portrayed by actress Stacy Haiduk and appears only in the first season of the series. Haiduk, unhappy with her character's development in the first season, opted not to return to the series for the second season. References Category:Characters